


New Year's Eve

by UmiAzuma



Series: The Castle-Murdock chronicles [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, New Year's Eve, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Danny, Omega Matt Murdock, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiAzuma/pseuds/UmiAzuma
Summary: Matt had the first signs the day after Thanksgiving.OrMatt is pregnant and afraid.





	New Year's Eve

Matt had the first signs the morning after Thanksgiving.

  
He woke up before Frank with a heavy feeling in his stomach and promptly threw up his dinner in the bathroom. Frank didn't wake up, thankfully, and Matt attributed the throwing up to the food being too much. He did eat a lot of that Nelson made dinner and then ate at St. Agnes with his mother, and then they ate at David's at midnight.

  
Matt was just extremely full. Yes. That was it.

  
But all of December his heat didn't come. He waited and waited and it never showed up. This was strange, his heat was like clockwork. He was never late.

  
Bucky had left some tests from the last time he'd been late. Matt swore Bucky had more pregnancy scares than goals in life.

  
So he took one. And then another. And another. But he didn't want to ask Frank to be there so of course he had to call Karen.

  
She sat there with him inside the bathroom until the three tests were done showing off two perfectly red lines.

  
“You're pregnant, Matt.” She said. All three tests didn't lie.

  
“Is there a way to know if it's wrong?”

  
“You could have bloodwork done, but why are you worried? I thought you and Frank were mated already.”

  
“I don't know if he wants children…” And yeah, he was definitely pregnant, he started sobbing.

  
“Oh Matt.” Karen hugged him, and they stayed like that for a while. Frank found them hugging and Matt pulled away, wiping his face and pretending everything was fine.

  
By New Year's eve, Frank was worried.

  
He kept asking Matt if he was sure he was okay and Matt would kiss him and say he was fine. They would host all their friends in their home and Matt was busy making sure everything was perfect.

  
The Liebermans arrived with a bottle of wine and a cranky Zach. David offered Matt some rosé but Matt refused it. David frowned and cornered Frank in the kitchen.

  
“Okay, spill. What's wrong with your mate?” Frank frowned at this. “He said no to wine, he never says no to wine.”

  
“Can't he want to be sober for the new year? I don't know, man, he won't tell me anything.”

  
“Well something's up, call it omega instinct or whatever.”

  
“You're crazy, Micro, Matt's fine.”

  
“If something is up, you owe me a hundred.”

  
“Whatever.” Frank left the kitchen and went to sit with Matt, who was keeping Danny company since Luke left to buy him some ginger ale.

  
“Something's up, Frank!” David called after him, then left to find his mate.

  
Danny was complaining bitterly about how nauseous he still felt even after the fourth month. He looked like he had swallowed a small melon.

  
“We're thinking I might get a c-section or something, there's no way my skinny ass can push Luke's kid out of my body.” Danny said. Jessica made a face like the thought of pushing a baby out of her body gave her the creeps.

  
“That's it, I'm never having kids.” She said and took a swig of her whiskey. Danny laughed but it was humorless.

  
“Oh, I thought the exact same thing and here we are…”

  
Frank sensed Matt was uncomfortable, so he held his mate close.

  
“You okay, Red?”

  
“Yeah! It's just… All this talk about babies and pregnancy…” Matt bit his lip. On the other couch, Bucky was stroking little Peggy's back, she passed out an hour ago and both Bucky and Steve sat close to each other, looking at their sleeping toddler.

  
“Does it make you uncomfortable?” Frank asked him, placing a gentle kiss on Matt's temple.

  
“I don't know… You?”

  
“I just miss it, having a baby around.”

  
Luke came back with a bag of ginger ale and mineral water. He gave Danny a bottle and the omega drank it like he’d never had fluids before. Matt asked if he could have some mineral water and Luke frowned but offered him a bottle. Frank raised a brow at Luke and the alpha shrugged.

  
Something was up, but Frank didn't want to push.

  
Matt felt the people around him. Luke doted on Danny, David and Sarah sat with one kid each. Bucky and Steve admired their sleeping child and shared subtle kisses. Half of Matt's friends were mated or expecting. Foggy had accepted Marci's proposal to mate with her on Christmas. Karen was happy being on her own. Tony would marry Pepper in spring.

  
Frank said he missed having babies around.

  
The new year as rolling in. Matt had made up his mind.

  
Ten!!

  
“Frank?”

  
Nine!!

  
“Yeah, Red?”

  
Eight!!

  
“I have something to tell you!”

  
Seven!!

  
“What?”

  
Six!!

  
“I have something to tell you!”

  
Five!!

  
“What is it?”

  
Four!!

  
“I'm--”

  
Three!!

  
“I can't hear you, Red!”

  
Two!!

  
“I’m pregnant!”

  
One!! Happy New Year!!

  
“What did you say?” Frank couldn't hear the last word Matt said over the noise. Peggy woke up and cried and everyone was either cheering or kissing each other. Fireworks boomed in the distance.

  
“I'm pregnant, Frank!” Matt had to lean and say it in Frank's ear as loud as he could. He heard Frank's heartbeat go faster, excited, before Frank lifted him off the floor and spun around with Matt.

  
“For real?!”

  
“Yes, for real, put me down!”

  
“I knew something was up! I’m gonna be a dad!”

  
“Pay up, Frank!”

  
“Fuck off, David!”

  
Matt threw up the next morning. Frank rewarded him with menudo from Robertito's.

  
He was gonna be a dad.


End file.
